<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duckies by Bhishak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963077">Duckies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak'>Bhishak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we do in the shadows [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Guillermo knows some duck facts, M/M, Nadja and Laszlo are grumpy, Nandor loves ducks, colin robinson is a dick, nandor has a surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guillermo and Nandor go feed ducks at the local pond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we do in the shadows [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duckies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all the things Guillermo thought he would wake up to, seeing Nandor waiting right outside his bedroom wasn’t one of them. He couldn’t help the sharp yelp that left him when he opened the door. Holding his chest, Guillermo asked,” Is there something you need Master?” </p><p>Shrugging his shoulders, Nandor awkwardly held up a plastic bag,” I awoke early, luckily the sun had set, so I was able to go to the store with little to no problem.”</p><p>Confused Guillermo took the bag; looking inside, he saw frozen corn and peas, along with bread, lettuce, oats, and grapes. Looking up, Guillermo raised an eyebrow,” If you wanted to go shopping, why didn’t you wake me?”</p><p>With a smile, Nandor shook with excitement,” It is because I have a surprise!” With a quick turn, Nandor practically ran down the hallway. He was bellowing his voice as loud as he could Nandor looked up,” Laszlo! Nadja! Come downstairs; I have a surprise!”</p><p>After a few seconds, a grumpy Nadja and Laszlo shuffled from their room. Once at the balcony atop the stairs, Laszlo barked,” The hell you want?”</p><p>Grinning, Nandor opened his arms as wide as he could while declaring,” We are feeding the ducks tonight!”</p><p>Groaning Laszlo shook his head,” Why the fuck would we wanna do that? Those little shits don’t deserve treats.”</p><p>Nandor’s arms fell slowly back to his sides as he frowned,” Yeah, they do. Especially the young ones, with their cute little waddles.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Nadja huffed,” Fine, fine, give us time to change.” Grabbing Laszlo’s arm, she dragged him along, whispering into his ear,” Let’s just go along with it, darling. Remember the kitten fiasco?”</p><p>Shuttering Laszlo reluctantly muttered,” Your right, that was a nightmare.”</p><p>Meanwhile, downstairs Guillermo wondered over to Nandor,” This is a pleasant surprise, Master.”</p><p>The smile returned to Nandors face as he looked at his familiar with the utmost loving look,” Thank you, it is nice Guillermo.” Taking back the bag, he bragged,” I even asked Colin Robinson for help. Even though it was exhausting, I successfully got the best for our duck friends!”</p><p>Reaching into the bag, Guillermo took out the bag of bread,” A lot of these are good. However, you shouldn’t feed bread to ducks.”</p><p>Confused Nandor demanded,” Why, Colin said it was the duckies favorite?”</p><p>Wincing Guillermo muffled out,” No, actually, it’s terrible for ducks. It can cause them to become malnourished. Along with several other bad things.”</p><p>Taken aback, Nandor scoffed,” He lied to me?! This fucking guy, I shall have strong words with him immediately.” </p><p>Without thinking, Guillermo rested his hands against Nandors’ chest, stopping his Master instantly as he exclaimed,” Wait, think about it. That’s what he wants, don’t let him win. If he drains you, you won’t be able to enjoy our little friends at the pond.” After a beat passed, Guillermo became acutely aware of his hands and where they are. Pulling back quickly as if he was burned, Guillermo mumbled a quick apology,” Sorry, Master.”</p><p>Clearing his throat, Nandor took a step back,” It is alright Guillermo. You are probably right anyway.” </p><p>Before Guillermo could reply, both Laszlo and Nadja forgo the stairs; while they both gently floated to the ground, Nadja commented,” Did someone mention Colin Robinson? He’s not coming along, is he?”</p><p>Biting out, Nandor shoulders tensed as he hissed,” Absolutely not!”</p><p>Nodding Laszlo sighed,” Good.” Taking his beautiful wife’s hand, Laszlo opened the front door with a wave of his free hand,” Shall we?”</p><p>Leading the way Nandor felt his shoulders relax. “Let us go; I wish to spend as much time at the pond as possible.” </p><p>Following right behind him, Guillermo felt a small flutter inside his stomach. Sure he’s touched his Master before, being asked to help take off and put on the man’s clothes left little to the imagination. This felt different, he couldn’t place it, but something was off this time.</p><p>It turns out the pond Nandor had in mind wasn’t too far away. It only took roughly 20 minutes to walk there, and the path they took had several flowers along the way. Nadja picked several of them as they passed by. </p><p>When they got there, Guillermo helped Nandor pass out even portions of peas, corn, and grapes. Just before Nadja and Laszlo could wander off, Guillermo mentioned,” Don’t forget to rip the grapes in half; otherwise, they might choke.”</p><p>Grumbling, the pair walked off,” Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>Concerned, Nandor scolded,” I thought you said grapes were safe?”</p><p>Shrugging Guillermo informed,” Well technically they are, as long as you cut them in half. Besides, you mainly need to worry about how ripe they are. If there under rip, they can cause stomach pain.” Seeing the concern grow in his Master’s eyes, Guillermo raised his hands in reassurance,” Don’t worry these look perfect, you did a great job picking them out Master.”</p><p>Relaxing, Nandor scolded,” You scared me, Guillermo, don’t do that!”</p><p>Bowing his head, Guillermo muttered another apology as they walked alongside the pond. The night was peaceful, not a cloud in sight. The moon shined bright, giving everything a beautiful white glow. It took some time, but Nandor was able to spot some ducks chilling close to the bank just ahead of them.</p><p>Feeling excited, Nandor grabbed Guillermo’s hands; with quiet, measured steps, he guided them close. Grinning from ear to ear, Nandor whispered,” Look, Guillermo, there are some little ones!”</p><p>Smirking Guillermo felt a blush sneak its way across his face, swallowing the lump in his throat he stuttered,” T-They are cute.” All Guillermo could focus on was their hands and the fact they were holding them. </p><p>Squeezing his familiar’s hand, Nandor started to make kissing noises, trying his best to get the ducks’ attention.” Come here, duckies. I have some tasty treats for you,” he cooed.</p><p>Blushing a deeper shade of red, Guillermo cleared his throat as he suggested,” Maybe if we toss some food into the water, they’ll come closer.”</p><p>Gasping Nandor breathed,” Yes.”</p><p>Tossing a few peas into the water, a few ducks broke off from the huddle, swimming over they nipped at the pond to pick them up. Beaming Nandor leaned closer to Guillermo,” Good job, Guillermo!”</p><p>Pleased Guillermo was about to say something when Nandor cut him off. Everything slowed down as he felt his masters’ hands caress his face in such a soft manner. His eyes grew wide as he felt lips press against his own, tilting his head they fluttered shut as he leaned in. </p><p>It was tender and slow, pulling away Nandor purred,” This was the real surprise, Guillermo.”</p><p>Feeling dazed, Guillermo blinked himself back into reality as he hummed,” What about the ducks?” </p><p>Chuckling from deep inside his chest Nandor joyfully explained,” It was all a clever ruse. I wanted to catch you off guard under the moonlight.” Looking down, Nandor avoided eye contact as he stated,” I think you looked breathtaking under the moon.”</p><p>Taken aback Guillermo through caution to the wind as he took Nandor’s face, pulling him into another kiss. Which Nandor eagerly took advantage of, digging his hands into his familiar’s hair. They would have kissed for hours if someone hadn’t rudely interrupted them.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Laszlo bellowed,” Oi!”</p><p>Pulling apart Nandor and Guillermo resembled two teenagers getting caught doing something they shouldn’t be doing. Looking over his shoulder, Guillermo noticed Nadja was wearing a flower crown made from the flowers she had picked earlier. Pointing, he tried to change the subject,” Nice crown.”</p><p>With a small smirk, Nadja proudly agreed,” Thanks.”</p><p>Squinting Laszlo waved in the other two’s general direction,” Is this going to be a thing?”</p><p>Looking hopeful, Nandor looked to his treasured familiar for confirmation. Nodding Guillermo declared proudly,” Yes, yes, it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>